


we were something don't you think so

by Springmagpies



Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Reunions, Some angst, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Life had different plans for them, but that didn't mean it meant to separate them for good.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	we were something don't you think so

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt @loved-the-stars-too-fondly!!

It had been a long time since Phil had let himself think of Melinda May. When he did it always appeared to him like a Polaroid, with vibrant lights and big smiles but a film that he couldn’t reach through. She had a smile that put camera flashes to shame and a laugh you could hear through pictures if you were lucky enough to catch it. She didn’t give that smile to just anyone and if you hear her laugh you were among only the luckiest of people. 

Melinda May from homeroom, seat by the pencil sharpener. 

Melinda May from the cafeteria, who helped him up when he tripped over the garbage can. 

Melinda May from the hallway, who liked to lean against the locker next to his when she talked.

Melinda May from prom, who kissed him before she got out of the car.

Melinda May from all those nights they sat on the roof outside his bedroom window. She talked about how fresh the air was up on that little stretch of roof they shared. Put her finger to his lips when he tried to talk about what ifs and goodbyes. 

But she was the one who had to say them and broke both of their hearts when they left her own lips. Perhaps it was why she hated hearing them.

Now she was somewhere else and lived only in Phil’s polaroids and the memories he rarely let himself think about. 

He had a life after High School. After Melinda May. A life, a wife, a loss. A Daisy of a daughter. 

And he knew Melinda May had happiness after him. A happiness, a husband, a hurt. A hurt he knew couldn’t be fixed. 

But she must have had Polaroids of him as well. Memories she only let herself think about on occasion. Memories about how they were once more than pictures. When they were truly something.

And how wonderful their occasions of allowance overlapped. 

What a message to receive on a rainy Saturday from a social media site his daughter made him get. A message as real as reality.

_ Hi, Phil… How have you been? _


End file.
